Attack Of The Chibi Ninjas!
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: A crackfic. Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi get turned into chibi versions of themselves. What will happen in their chibi lives? On Hold


**Attack of The Chibi Ninjas**

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me: Deidara-chibi-chan!! Can you say the disclaimer?

Deidara: Hai!!!! Chibi SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura does not own Naruto!! I DO!!!

Me: sweatdrops He doesn't... This dude does...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1: The crazyness begins!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"AAH!!!" screamed Sakura as she, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were shrinking into little chibi versions of themselves. All of them looked so adorable.

Kisame was the tallest, Sakura the shortest, Itachi the quietest, Sasori the cutest puppet wielder, Deidara the loudest and Tobi who acted like he was 6 all the time.

"I'M SO TINY!!!" cried Sakura. "WAAHH!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?"

"Hn." replied the Uchiha who looked pretty much the same except without the lines on his face and longer hair.

"That's ALL you SAY? HN??" yelled Sakura.

Pein came in with an annoyed expression on his face that quickly changed to surprise.

"How'd you all... you opened the scroll, Tobi?" questioned Pein.

"Yes Tobi did. Tobi did what Sakura-sempai and Deidara-senpai said. Is Tobi a good boy?"

Pein ignored him.

"You'll be back to normal in a week, probably more."

They, the Chibi Akatsuki members, weren't playing attention.

Chibi Kisame towered over Chibi Sakura, licking his Chibi teeth on his Chibi face in this Chibi world. Chibi Sakura hid behind Chibi Itachi.

"WAHH!! Chibi Itachi-kun! I'm scared of Chibi fishy-chan!" cried a Chibi Sakura.

"Chibi Kisame. Go away. You're scaring Chibi Sakura-chan." said Chibi Itachi who was hugging Chibi Sakura.

Konan popped out of nowhere and took pictures of the chibi in red moon.

Then it got more exciting when Chibi Itachi kissed Chibi Sakura for a full 10 seconds.

After that Chibi Kisame put a Chibi sign with the Chibi letters saying, ' Kick Chibi me!' on Chibi Tobi's back.Chibi Deidara and Chibi Kisame just chased after Chibi Tobi and tried to kick his Chibi butt. The Chibi Sasori ran out of his Chibi lonely corner and played with Chibi Deidara and Chibi Kisame.

Pein and Konan sat down, discussing the matter.

"I'll have to postpone missions."

"Yes. Hello Sakura-chan." said Konan, talking in Chibi language.

"Konan-chan! Me, Chibi fishy, Chibi Deidara, Chibi Tobi, Chibi Sasori and Chibi Itachi is hungry!" announced Chibi Sakura.

Konan got up and made Chibi mashed potatoes with Chibi carrots for the Chibi ninjas.

Pein left Konan to deal with the Chibi kiddies.

Chibi Sakura, Chibi Itachi and Chibi Sasori ate their food. Chibi Kisame, Chibi Deidara and Chibi Tobi started a food fight. They ate the food that hit their faces (In Tobi's case, his mask). Chibi food hit Chibi Sakura.

"AHH!! Chibi Itachi-kun! Help me!" cried Chibi Sakura. Chibi Itachi wiped the food from her face. She gave him a kiss on each cheek and hugged him as he started to chet off his Chibi chair. Chibi Itachi was taller than Chibi Sakura so Chibi Sakura was lifted off the Chibi ground as Chibi Itachi started to walk. Chibi Sakura put her arms around Chibi Itachi's neck and her Chibi legs around his Chibi waist.

"Konan-chan! Chibi Itachi-kun's giving me a piggy back ride!"

"That's great!" said Konan. "I'm going to buy groceries. Itachi- I mean Chibi Itachi, you're in charge."

She left, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Hn." replied Chibi Itachi as a ticklefight enveloped them.

Tobi- erm, Chibi Tobi was tickling Chibi Sakura, who was tickling Chibi Itachi, who was tickling Chibi Deidara who was-

Hold on. Okay.

Chibi Tobi tickled Chibi Sakura.

Chibi Sakura tickled Chibi Itachi.

Chibi Itachi tickled Chibi Deidara.

Chibi Deidara tickled Chibi Sasori.

Chibi Sasori tickled Chibi Kisame.

Chibi Kisame tickled Chibi Tobi, who acted like the normal Tobi.

The tickle circle (ALL CHIBIS!):

Tobi Sakura Itachi Deidara Sasori Kisame Tobi

Moving on with the story.

They had so much fun, even Chibi Itachi! Chibi Itachi found Chibi feather filled pillows and Chibi melted ice cream, offering it to Chibi Sakura with a Chibi spoon. Chibi Itachi looked at Chibi Sakura, interested in why she secretly asked him for these items.

"Thank you, Chibi Itachi-kun! I love you!" said the naive and clueless Chibi Sakura, not knowing he liked her.

"I love you to, Chibi Sakura-chan."

She smiled widely at him and spooned a small ball of ice cream and put the Chibi feathers from the Chibi pillows onto the Chibi ball of ice cream, creating a feathercream ball. (A/N: That's made up!!)

Chibi Sakura threw it right on target. It hit Chibi Kisame's hair, making it all sticky as it melted.

Chibi Sakura made a feathercream ball for Chibi's Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and another for Kisame. She threw them at the Chibi ninjas. It hit Chibi Deidara on the cheek, Chibi Tobi on his mask, Chibi Sasori on the chest and Chibi Kisame on the back.

Chibi Sakura laughed so hard she cried and hit her head. Then Chibi Sakura cried and held on to Chibi Itachi. Chibi Itachi stroked her short Chibi pink hair. She eventually fell asleep in his arm after he made her wash her hands. She snored quietly in Chibi Itachi's arms.

The other Chibi ninjas messed up the room so much it resembled a city dump.

Hidan walked in and swore loudly. Chibi Itachi covered up Chibi Sakura's ears. The 4 monkeys continued to play and mess up the room as Kakuzu arrived inside and fainted.

"You _bleeping_ idiots! How the _bleep_ did you _bleeping bleep _up this _bleeping_ room?" yelled Hidan as he shook his partner awake.

"NO! My precious money!" wailed Kakuzu as he clutched his precious money bag.

"So how did the _bleeping_ _bleep_ of a _bleeping_ Akatsuki become _bleeping_ Chibi ninja?"

Chibi Kisame, Chibi Deidara, Chibi Sasori and Chibi Tobi noticed them and got into Gai's good guy pose.

Chibi Kisame and Chibi Tobi was at the end of the line and Chibi Sasori and Chibi Deidara wre in the middle.

"CHIBI NINJA! ATTACK THE GREEN-HEADED PEANUT MONSTER!" yelled the Chibi 4.

Chibi Itachi sweatdropped.

Hidan and Kakuzu fell anime style.

"CHARGE!" yelled the Chibi herd of akatsuki.

They pulled out Chibi kunai and Chibi shuriken out of nowhere and ran towards them.

Chibi Sakura then woke up and snuggled with Chibi Itachi, who didn't mind at all. She was such a cute little Chibi kunoichi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: That's the end of chapter one!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! And plz review!! If there is little reviews this will probably be discontinued cowers at weapons flying at me from Chibi Akatsuki members or deleted so please please review!!

.::SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura::.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
